


[podfic] Best Laid Plans

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want us to be fuck-buddies so I can get some rebound sex and you can get some experience with a guy?” Danny repeated slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625525) by [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed). 



While I had read the story before and liked it, my memory had faded a bit with how smutty the story is...

Thanks to blue_eyed for giving me permission to record. 

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-best_laid_plains.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-best_laid_plains.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
